


At Least Moderately Homestuck Related Poetry

by tavros_the_poet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Epic Poetry, Ilyall, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Other, Poetry, Slurs, Violence, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: Just looking for an excuse to show of my epic awesome totally tits poetry skills
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Red Blood Bleeder

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo

Red Blood Bleeder

If they are not your kind they cannot understand  
The two tightened cuffs around the two broken wrists  
If we existed back then they would kill us where we stand  
Since they were not your dancestors you wouldn’t comprehend

How Come you wear your color and shower yourself in pride  
I care less about the wound than the blood i must disguise  
That shit would lead to your inevitable demise,,  
The highbloods are the ones that we should secretly despise

We have to have personality for big attention  
cause we weren’t raised in a high purple blood mansion  
We scream with emotion, and might I mention (again)  
We can sense that you’re forgetting, our past so we go implode  
for highblood attention

I still hear the noise in my darkest nightmares (honk)  
I’ve gotta check the vents before I go to sleep  
I remember who you are but no one else seems to care  
That was fake you, this is real you, stay away from me  
You subjuggulating ugly clownass motherfuckin’ freak

I really really thought that she would be the one  
That I could healthily fill at least one quadrant  
BUT NO,, she got with that fuckin’ ugly motherfucker  
Knowing it would rock my world,, I WAS STILL HAPPY FOR HER

SO I GUESS I’LL JUST SIT,, AND I’LL ROT  
I WILL NEVER BE A LEADER  
THEY WILL CATCH ME, I’LL BE CAUGHT  
WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A RED BLOOD BLEEDER


	2. 2TUNG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I um I um shield your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woauw also I did NOT do his quirk right n this is old n shit

Iim4giin3 b3iing hungry t0 the f4iintiing p0iint  
Wiith 4 b1add4r 20 fu11 y0u’r3 2h0ck3d iit d032n’t bur2t  
Lung2 drii3d out liik3 4 t0w311 4ft3r 2m0kiing 4 b1unt  
wiith 4 t3423r 20 g00d y0u w4nn4 fuck hiim,, n0t ju2t f1irt

Wh3n n0b0dy tr34t2 y0u th3 24m3  
c4u23 y0u’r3 fuck3d up iin th3 h34d  
411 my biitch32 try to lii3 but  
Th3y act liik3 iit’2 my fiir2t tiim3 in b3d,,

II’M N0T 4 VIIRGIIN, R U FUCKIIN’ IIN24N3?  
N0B0DY S33 M3 4ND CR0NU2 B3F0R3 TH3 0TH3R D4Y,,  
..riight b3f0r3 th3 d4y ii g0t 411 up n,,  
FUCK3D UP IIN TH3 BR4IIN?!?

Ii’m n0t 4 b4by  
Tr34t m3 b3tt3r  
Ii’m 4 2k4t3r  
Ii’m 4 r4pp3r

Iif y0u c411 m3 cut3 0n3 m0r3 tiim3, ii miight, ii miight,,  
II MIIGHT JU2T F1IIP THII2 CH4IIN Y’411 G0T M3 ON!  
TH3N II’D PUT Y0U B4CK RIIGHT IIN TH3 PL4C3 TH4T Y0U  
B3L0NG,,  
“”o0H II’M S0RRY MII2T3R,, dIId II d0 wr0ng 0h th4t2 my f4u1t””  
RIIP MY H3LM3T 0FF 4ND SH0V3 IIT D0WN Y0UR THR04T,, THII2  
II2 WHY W3 D0N’T G3T A10NG,,

Ii n33d t0 c41m my231f ii n33dn’t m0re h34d d4m4g3..

“H3y kurl0z 4r3 y0u 41m02t d0n3 m4kiin my s4mwiich,,?”

“..”

“,, g00d.”


	3. STFU Eridan Kinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honk

I look from afar yet nobody can sense distress  
If I can breathe and cannot drown how do i achieve death  
Dye it purple to the tips, gel it up, I’m such a mess  
Why do I look good for him it feels like a shitty test

Of my limits how far can I go before I blow  
Up and grab a wand, some friends, and go  
To kill everyone who ever made me question  
Kill him, her, and them and too many more to mention

My blood is royalty, I am a specialty to every living thing  
Kill until you crown me and I will become your king  
I’ll whore myself out to anything that appears yellow  
I am handsome and alive, yet such a lonely fellow

Quadrants are extinct cause it all ends in onesided bleek  
They all failed and made me question what is wrong with  
me  
I want to live in fantasy but he took my hands (kk stole my handsssjsh) reminding of  
reality  
Thank cod nobody talks to me and they just let me be

Swimming with the fellow fish inside the sea  
I no longer need any air in me  
Why would I want to breathe the same thing everyone else  
breathes  
I’m special and I’m different, air’s too sad for me  
(Damn,, it smells like body butter and desperation in here)


	4. A Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the mildly homestuck related ones to make me cry nahehheh

An empty feeling fills my stomach  
And I want to leave you all forever  
I’ll regret it, I know that much  
Yeah, I know, you think you’re so clever

My friends are all liars  
They think they’re so cool  
They think they’re so smart  
Most act like fools and a few.. Are fools

So I’m just gonna sit on the carpet  
Vomiting love  
Not sure who for but here it is  
Gotta act tough

Just wanna live up to my aspect  
Fly up into the light  
And then I’d never come down  
Until the time is right

Spending sweeps and sweeps away from God  
Then they’d cry for me but I’d be long gone  
Up in the sky, just me and my sons  
And my siamese cats, at least a dozen

Flying through the clouds  
Just me and Mister Kitty  
Cause I love him, I took a bow  
T’was so kill the ones who harm him

Touch my kitty and you’ll see how  
Time is irrelevant  
If my headcannon is real  
I can’t bare to be alone

Please pick me, the freak  
Pick me, the freak  
The mutant, the setbacks  
I am stricken with shaudenfreude at the most..  
Unbelievable timestamps.

“Now reader, look out your window.”

I’m sobbing.


	5. Why Can't I Be Hated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw suicidal behavior
> 
> Again MILDLY the rest of these are gonna be MILDLY related like yuh

I remember when I feared death  
He pushed me against the science table  
Whispered insults under sweet breath  
With way more hate than I could handle

My bloodpusher became addicted  
Pitch turned into flush way too fast  
Keyboard clacking like a science fiction  
The next day how I wished to go back

Snickers and pointing,  
Wrote a vow to suicide  
Everybody crying  
Let my pain subside

He had the audacity to hug me,, oh  
Then call me a fat bitch and slut  
Stupid Leo got me thinkin KETO  
Fantasized sex as my wrists were cut

Thought about killing him because of that  
Kept on giving him the things I loved  
(Incomplete)


	6. Moon in Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not homestuck related but I love this poem give it kisses!!

but i dont think im ever gonna get anything done  
so many ideas rushin through my mind at once  
should i be an artist when i cannot draw a cunt  
should i be a smoker i don't plan to hit the blunt

should i be a mother when i wanna be a guy  
should i be a fighter if i am too scared to die  
should i be a writer i don't got the time to write  
should i astral project i don't believe that i can fly

should i kill myself though its a selfish thing to do  
should i only care bou myself or should i care bou you  
i've got so many ideas i know i won't pursue  
if i am here for nothing then i guess my future's doomed


	7. Beating Up Popular Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOES IT COUNT AS HOMESTUCK IF I MENTION RUFIOH?? HUH?!!?

I have this recurring nightmare  
That I’ll snap soon, I fear  
Where I finally stood up did a Rufioh  
My mind hums I need a roofie, oh

I’ve been taunted all along I haven’t realized  
Until he pulled me aside and looked me in the eyes,  
“You’ve gotta run away from here, you’ll surely die  
soon”  
I say, “I’ll be fine, I’ll just listen to the moon”

Listen to the moon.  
Listen to the moon.  
Love how I swoon.  
Oh. Fuck.

Dear popular girl, you don’t know me  
Dear popular girl, I don’t know you  
Do you think you’ve got work to show me  
You have no personality you’re a phoney

I don’t think you’re even human  
Or you are and I’m not  
I think that you’re a thot  
You don’t laugh a lot

You never had that friend that made you wheeze since  
kindergarten  
You never had a long relationship, sad when it  
parted  
You never had parents that scream and said you were  
retarded  
You’ll never have that, I am sorry, we are far  
departed  
Societies a mess we’re twisted, broken, most dull  
hearted  
Fuck you and you bury you all inside the fucking  
garden

I’m gonna yandere simulator this shit  
If only I had the guts  
Stab the blonde girl in her tits  
Through her nipples two big cuts

I’d shit in the guys mouth who called me a faggot  
and sew it shut  
I’d chase down the blonde who talks over venters and  
kill her mutt

I’d press on the tough boys bladder until he busts,  
all the laughter of the students will surely  
combust, he thrusts into the air clinging for  
nothing as he cussed

Oh what a delight to dream about the things I cannot  
do  
Why do I want to do them, feel the need to kill all  
you  
I’ve got so many ideas I know I can’t pursue  
If I am here for nothing then I guess my futures  
doomed.


	8. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY SUCIDAL THINGS N SHIT I WARNED U  
> also yea I'm fine nope don't ask totally  
> Also I mention God tiering and quesrecopercosjans so its homestuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 13 so I hope my poetry isn't too bad :+0

I have far accepted fate  
Even for the loved  
I have far accepted fate  
Even for the hate

Angels and devils  
Defeat and levels  
Crying in my bed  
Knives in my head

Thinking of ending this  
Brings no fear to me  
So I’ll give my cat a kiss  
Take his life with me

I never cried while writing a poem  
But sometimes I just wanna die  
Nobody believes me it’s tiring  
I could call a suicide attempt tonight

I might need to call a hotline tonight

The only reason I’m holding back  
Is my loved and all their lives  
But sometimes it's really hard when  
you just wanna die

And it's not even a joke no more  
It’s hard to make it rhyme  
My throats swelling shut I fear  
Sipping on raw wine

DONT CRY YOURE SO FUCKING WEAK WHY  
DONT YOU JUST DIE?  
DONT CRY YOURE FUCKING WEAK YOURE  
TWEAKING WITH THIS LIFE  
YOU ARE A BURDEN AND YOU DO DESERVE TO  
DIE  
PICK UP THE KNIFE QUESTRECOPERACOON  
AND SHUT YOUR EYES  
FUCKING DIE

The script is broken for my life.  
The paper is chopped in half.  
Poetry is filling my head why can’t  
I just pick a path.

It’s so HARD to make it RHYME  
When you just WANT TO DIE

Steps to die:  
1\. Yellow paint becomes light  
2\. Lay in the light with a lethal  
injection  
3\. Become God

I NEED TO HELP MYSELF!  
I’M BREAKING EVERYONE!  
I NEED TO HELP MYSELF!  
I NEVER THOUGHT THAT OUT OF ANY  
FUCKING TIMELINE THE ONE THAT I’M  
TRULY HAPPY IN WOULD BE THE DOOMED  
ONE.

HOW CAN’T YOU SEE IT?  
THE WORLD IS MELTING, PEOPLE ARE  
DYING, BABIES ARE CRYING, THERE ARE  
SIXTH GRADERS SACRIFICING  
THEMSELVES, LUCKY ONES SURVIVING

I AM ONLY BEING KIND JUST TO HURT  
PEOPLE MORE  
I LOVE YOU ALL BUT WHAT IS LOVE FOR  
SLITS ON WRISTS 1 2 3 AND 4  
I’M SO UNGRATEFUL I ONLY WANT MORE

I ONLY WANT MORE  
I ONLY WANT MORE!

I WANT MORE THAN MYSELF I WANT MORE  
THAN THIS BODY I WANT MORE THAN THIS  
SOUL I WANT BROTHERS WHO GOT ME  
I’M NOT GONNA LIVE MUCH LONGER SO I  
MIGHT AS WELL SHARE SOME THINGS YOU  
DIDN’T KNOW

I’M A THIEF MADE TO MANIPULATE  
I’M A SLUT MADE PURELY TO PROCREATE

I’M DELETED

FVHFV*$(&#$(#*%&#*(@()$HFIUVHFDIUvhD  
IUFNOIWCNWIEOCUORVOURBzWOJQQQQQQNOIA  
MZMAOZKMOIZMEIONCOURVNTYIB%&$(*@()$&  
@()&$)@*$&@*FEYI  
FB#*(RY#H$*(FHEUFINUENUIECBIVYBRFDIU  
HDUIFHUIFHRIUFHRIUFHDUFNSNFUIEDUEFFI  
UVHFUIV*$(&#$(#*%&#*(@()$HFIUVHFDIUv  
hDIUFNOIWCNWIEOCUORVOURBzWOJQQQQQQNO  
IAMZMAOZKMOIZMEIONCOURVNTYIB%&$(*@()  
$&@()&$)@*$&@*FEYI  
FB#*(RY#H$*(FHEUFINUENUIECBIVYBRFDIU  
HDUIFHUIFHRIUFHRIUFHDUFNSNFUIEDUEF  
FVHFV*$(&#$(#*%&#*(@()$HFIUVHFDIUvhD  
IUFNOIWCNWIEOCUORVOURBzWOJQQQQQQNOIA  
MZMAOZKMOIZMEIONCOURVNTYIB%&$(*@()$&  
@()&$)@*$&@*FEYI  
FB#*(RY#H$*(FHEUFINUENUIECBIVYBRFDIU  
HDUIFHUIFHRIUFHRIUFHDUFNSNFUIEDUEF  
FIUVHFUIV*$(&#$(#*%&#*(@()$HFIUVHFDI  
UvhDIUFNOIWCNWIEOCUORVOURBzWOJQQQQQQ  
NOIAMZMAOZKMOIZMEIONCOURVNTYIB%&$(*@  
()$&@()&$)@*$&@*FEYIFB#*(RY#H$*(FHEU  
FINUENUIECBIVYBRFDIUHDUIFHUIFHRIUFHR  
IUFHDUFNSNFUIEDUEF  
FIUVHFUIV*$(&#$(#*%&#*(@()$HFIUVHFDI  
UvhDIUFNOIWCNWIEOCUORVOURBzWOJQQQQQQ  
NOIAMZMAOZKMOIZMEIONCOURVNTYIB%&$(*@  
()$&@()&$)@*$&@*FEYIFB#*(RY#H$*(FHEU  
FINUENUIECBIVYBRFDIUHD


	9. 6/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frgyhhyuo

Dearest baby  
The size of an apple seed  
Dearest baby  
Tell me who you will be

Brought to life in the worst year  
Ever ever ever  
Coronavirus, there’s no cure for  
Ever ever ever

On lucky number 6/12 lays your due date  
I will drown you and then teach you how to skate  
Stole my home of a one son mother  
I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR BIGGER BROTHER

Why am I so happy to see you  
You’re my perfect mistake  
If you’ll live or die remains unknown  
Kick me out my house, and now my mother,  
YOU TAKE AND TAKE AND TAKE

The fate of the world lays in your hands  
You 2020 baby  
Please fix this world the best you can  
You 2020 baby

Raised in an opposing beliefs household  
You get to chose, paint your life  
Red or blue, or neither, you choose  
Follow me, I’ll be your guide

First of your decade  
Our childhoods will only get worse and worse  
until we are no more

Why are we here?  
What is it for?

Your soul sits in the same room as me  
I know you already  
Small as a fucking bean  
You know me already

It’s like we’ve been together for years  
I’ll show you the circus where I pray  
You stated your presence I shed a tear  
I’ll pray for you every day


End file.
